


Poppy red

by Tetsuu_writes



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Gen is a flirt, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Senku is new at this, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes
Summary: I took the canon and made every scene I could spicier, because SenGen's tag doesn't have enough fics
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Poppy red

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad by the little amount of fics SenGen has and decided to write a oneshot. Yesterday. Now I'm done. Here you have 6k words of fluffy and spicy SenGen <:  
> Enjoy c:

Gen had always been a man of opportunity. So when Tsukasa sent him to Ishigami village to confirm Senku was no longer alive, the first thing he did was evaluate his chances in this certain situation. Grinning, he held onto a tree as he looked upon the village. 

_Gen, do your worst._

For one, he was surprised to find the residents of Ishigami village to be eating anything besides plaid, unflavoured food like they had over on Tsukasa's side. They would kill cattle, burn it to a crisp and call it a meal. Primitive at best.

Gen snuck in easily. Without being noticed by any of the people giving out food, he took a bowl for himself. Gen withdrew himself, hiding from everyone's eyes behind a big rock. Here, he could eat in peace, before he made his big entrance. 

If they gave out the food to the people of the village so they would do the science users bidding in exchange, Gen had nothing to fear if he ate it. It wouldn't be amazing, since they were in their own new stone world, but it wouldn't be poisoned either; Gen could tell. As he took a bite of it, his suspicions proved to be true. It wasn't the most flavourful meal he ever tasted, but the best thing he got his hands on since he was de-petrified.

At this point, his bowl was almost empty. It made Gen thirsty and he couldn't hold back from letting his cover blow. He would have done it one way or another. This was fun for him after all. "This seriously makes me wish I had something to drink~ Like a cola." 

From only a few feet away he heard a short exchange of words. "Cola?"–"Is that one of your friends, Senku?" 

Placing his chopsticks down on the foodcart, Senku denied this. "No," he said, unmoving. 

In the back, Kinro and Ginro were fighting with Chrome, as Kinro was refusing to accept the food, while Ginro kept saying "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!", on loop. 

Kohaku had to shush them to get their attention on the new situation. "Kinro, Ginro, sorry to break up your argument", she said calmly. 

Kinro turned to the girl, going to ask what the matter was when he noticed her bowing. Maybe she was stretching. Ginro and Kinro held their breath. "What's wrong..?" 

"I'll keep the explanation short and get to the point," Kohaku began, looking up at them from under her blonde fringe. "Enemies." 

Not even a second later, Gen found himself surrounded by the warriors. Kohaku's voice rang in his ears loud and clear. "Answer truthfully. Don't even think about lying or I'll slit your throat open right here and now." 

She was dangerous, more so than the other two around him, holding him at gunpoint with their spears. "Are you one of the long-haired man's people?!", she continued. 

Gen had his face casted towards the ground, but he grinned. "Mmmm~ Getting tied up by a girl cutie like you might not be so bad at all–" Gen said, his voice fake and smiley"–but I think you're mistaking me for someone else." 

His smile only grew as none of the warriors flinched when he moved his head to look to the boy he assumed was the science user. "I have no idea who this long haired man is. Ever since I broke free from the stone, I've been all on my own." 

The people around them whispered about themselves, wondering who the strange man was. Senku on the other hand recognized the man immediately. "I thought I'd seen your face before–," Gen hadn't thought his voice to be this smooth when he continued,"Asagiri Gen." 

"An acquaintance of yours?", Kohaku gasped, lowering her weapon to look back at Senku. He, however, crossed his arms. 

"Not even for one millimeter. He's a magician that writes these garbage psychology books," he spat. 

Gen was happy to make himself look less intimidating than he was actually capable of being. "Oh, you've read them? I'm happy to hear that~ But garbage? That's pretty harsh," Gen said in his perfected fake voice. "And please~ Call me a mentalist." 

Still holding their weapons to him, the warriors watched Gen's every move. He couldn't have that, so he continued his mentalist work. "Anyways, I apologize for indulging in your ramen all on my own. Now, would you please lower your weapons? I'm so scared, I'm shaking all over here! I might end up spilling this ramen you worked really hard for!" 

This ended up bringing Ginro into dropping his weapon first, just as Gen wanted him to. He threw the spear behind him, grabbing the ramen out of Gen's hands carefully. "I'll– I'll take it off your hands!" 

Just watching the scene unfold Kohaku was surprised. _It's all complete bullshit,_ she thought. _He's not trembling in the slightest._ She was shocked to find that _The words that come out of his mouth are like feathers… completely light and weightless!_

Not even once did Gen falter. "There I was out searching for food today… When, imagine my surprise! The nostalgic smell of ramen came wafting through the air~!" 

Since Kohaku saw right through all the lies Gen presented on a silver platter, she was surprised to hear Senku's chuckle. "Kukuku…," Senku snickered. "Well, if that's the case, then we'll let him be." 

Even though this is what Gen had been working towards with his foundation of lies, he flinched at the response. Next to him, all the others seemed just as perplexed. 

_What are your intentions, science user..?_ Gen asked himself. He mustered the boy. Senku was definitely younger than him, how fun. The answer to the previous question was revealed to him just a second later. 

"Besides, there is no such thing in the world as a free meal. Anyone who ate any ramen will have to work!" 

Gen's face twisted, but he wasn't impressed. "Work?" It seemed obvious if he thought about it, but he had not expected him to really go through with it. 

Later, he found himself pumping the machine Senku had built. Gen was yelling through the pain that shot through his untrained body. The muscles in his arms were aching and he was growing really tired. Why he did this, he couldn't explain aside from the fact he didn't want to owe Senkus a favor, not at all. It wasn't the way Senku said his name. And not at all that Kohaku would have murdered him otherwise. That'd be lame.

The others seemed optimistic, saying something about it being an upgraded version. Gen didn't want to think about how miserable work was at level one, but everyone has to start somewhere, he supposed. To think that Senku began literally everything from scratch was impressive. Not like Gen, who was un-petrified exactly 10 days ago by Tsukasa. He had gotten a little starting-help, unlike Senku. 

The fact that Senku was upgrading these manpowered machines to be less straining was promising, but Gen was lazier than a possibility in the future. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Senku crept up behind Gen. While the man with the split hair was catching his breath heavily, Senku inched closer to him. The proximity almost made Gen lose his cool for a second, but he caught himself again. Next to his ear, the boy slurred Gen's name again. Gen had never heard anyone say his name this way, making it feel like honey melting on his tongue. "Asagiri Gen…" 

Out of breath, Gen leaned back against the boy, but he didn't seem to mind it as long as Gen's arms kept working on the machine. Up and down. Up and down. Senku was sure he had something that would turn the tides 10 billion percent, no matter what Gen would try. 

While Gen rested his head on Senku's shoulder, his breath purposely a little on the heavier and more elongated side, Senku played his card. 

"How are Taiju and Yuzuriha doing?" 

_Ah,_ Gen thought. _So that's what he's after._

He relaxed his body a bit more, his hands never stopping the merciless up and down the machine forced him to do, but he didn't milk it as much anymore. At this point he had nothing to hide anymore. He didn't expect the science user to be stupid, after all. 

"Ah, so that's what you were after," Gen moaned out. "You thought if you worked me hard, I'd end up slipping up in my desperation!" At this, Senku had to hide a tiny blush. 

But it was true. Senku still didn't like how easily Asagiri Gen could tell, but it was to be expected. If he did this right, it could come in handy for the kingdom of science. His smug grin left his lips as he distanced himself from the mentalist. Only a few steps. 

"You've got some real guts. You really think you can take on a mentalist in that kind of fight?" 

As the sun was slowly going down the horizon, casting the two men in an orange glow, Gen's face twisted evilly. "But don't worry, they're fit as fiddles. Especially that Taiju with his bottomless stamina!" The grin he was wearing almost split his face in half. "As I'm sure, you already know that. Don't you, Senku~?" 

"So he's one of Tsukasa's men!? Should I kill him?!", Kohaku came running, a long knife ready to slice the infiltrator into small pieces. Senku next to her was calm, though. He stopped her. 

"Wait, dummy," he told Kohaku, making the blonde stop in her tracks. 

"Asagiri Gen," there he went again, purring the words with a smile. Gen didn't know how to feel about it, yet. Too distracting.

"I was already 10 billion percent aware that you were playing coy just to get some information, but–" he stopped. _But I liked how you tried so hard_ Senku couldn't say that. His brows raised in anticipation,"–why would you suddenly come out and admit that you're one of Tsukasa's men?" 

Gen felt like he didn't need to spell it out for him. He could tell Senku was able to do this part himself. For some reason, he couldn't help his fake kitten smile from spreading on his canvas of a face. "... Because the situation has changed–" Gen gestured towards the machinery Senku had managed to build,"–after I saw this." 

This was when Senku pulled the man with him, back inside the forest where Gen had come from. When he was satisfied with the distance between the village and them, Senku pushed Gen's back against a tree. 

Gen found his hands in a tight grip. Senku was holding them above his head, tightly. Senku pulled the dangling sleeves Gen had in front of his face to the side. Like this, he could reach Gen's ear better. "Spill," he commanded, voice low and demanding.

A light shower ran down Gen's spine. He shuddered and grinned as he tried to free his arms, to no avail. He could tell Senku wasn't the strongest, but neither was he. There was no fair way for him to pull free. He could just unpack one of his dirty tricks. Instead, Gen thought he'd rather make this situation fun for him. 

"Mmmm~ My job is to confirm whether you're dead or not, my little Senku," Gen purred, leaning his hips towards Senku's," 'Tsukasa, Senku is alive.' With that, you would be done for~. And that's what I had planned to do." 

_Had?_ Senku wasn't fazed. He only tightened his grip, making Gen wince a little. "I already know that. Now tell me something I don't know." 

"Mmmm~ Let me be blunt. I was sure that if we fight, 10 out of 10 times, Tsukasa's empire would win." 

"Indeed." There was no reason for Senku to deny the obvious. 

Gen bit his lip, wiggling his waist suggestively. "Well… If you complete your iron weapons, there's no telling who will win…is there~?" 

Senku let go. He took a step back, a light blush covering his face. Trying to say something, Senku breathed in, but stopped. It made Gen grin from ear to ear. He hesitated. Placing a finger under Senku's chin, Gen pulled his face up, lips almost touching. "See you tomorrow then, Senku-chan~" The boy was left alone in the forest, Gen walking past him. This was a point for the Mentalist.

With this, the night came. No one exchanged another word with Gen, even after the moon and stars greeted him from overhead. Maybe Senku told them not to talk to him, but Gen was fine with that. 

Gen knew about this thing called light pollution. It _was_ real, but never has he had any way to tell. Seeing now as Senku glanced up at the constellations above them, Gen could tell the difference. And for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Senku, even if the night sky was right there. 

*

The next morning started early. Gen's feet were freezing, since Tsukasa's kingdom didn't feel the need for shoes, apparently. A hand on his hip, as not to cause any suspicion for his pain, Gen just watched them finish up.

In a team's effort, they heated the iron, until it's physical state changed. It became hot iron liquid. Gen observed in amazement as these people were somehow able to acquire iron in a stone world like this one. Gen found himself gasping. His mind was rattling. 

Gen slowly walked towards Senku in his heat resistant outfit. " 'I only found a primitive settlement. Senku is dead.' With this, you'd be saved." 

Senku chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd be pretty thankful if you'd do that…" 

Gen extended his hands like the showman he was, smiling down the small distance that seperated him from Senku. "I've got no policies, morals or hang ups at all! I'm the world's most silver-tongued man! All I want in life is to shack it up with some cute little girls and guys and enjoy myself! I could care less whether you or Tsukasa died." 

Grinning like a madman again, he continued. "No matter who of you falls. I'll be riding the winning horse." 

This left only one thing to discuss. Gen was fast to cut to the chase. "I'm pretty torn here, little Senku~! Should I betray Tsukasa and ally myself with you? Tsukasa's empire versus the kingdom of science… Which will win~?" 

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Senku smiled. 

Behind him, Chrome and Kohaku yelled in astonishment, holding up the long log of iron into the air. 

Senku dramatically took off his overlay of clothing, back in his robe. "The kingdom of science!" 

But this wasn't enough to turn the tides. No, Gen had to think about this carefully.

So, when the time came for Gen to decide on what side of the stone war he wanted to reside, his choice wasn't easy; at first, that is. He didn't care about anything besides the benefit he would pull from Senku's or Tsukasa's side. 

Standing with his arms open, he started to list the pros and cons of the empire and the kingdom of science. 

He wasn't even halfway done, when Senku interrupted him. "Kukuku, don't worry. Once you see what I'm about to make out of my amazing new item, iron, you'll 10 billion percent want to join the kingdom of science." 

"Hmmm~? And what will that be? A katana or something?" 

Senku walked back to the little wooden stairs that led up to Chrome's warehouse. When he reached the top, he turned. Smiling genuinely, he looked at Gen. 

"A generator." 

This knocked the air out of Gen. 

"And a hot onsen for the winter with light bulbs." 

Now, this second blow knocked Gen off his feet. "A generator?! And an Onsen!? Light bulbs?! That's totally not happening!!" But Senku just loved to prove him wrong. 

From then on out, everything happened really fast. Gen wasn't as fazed as Senku seemed to be stressed with the sudden arrival of the lightning. 

"You aren't making a lightning generator, are you?",Gen asked the boy. 

Senku was rubbing his chin, shaking his head. "There's no such thing." 

"Of course", Gen said, you know, like a liar. 

Then Senku proceeded to be a scientific genius. Telling the others all they needed to do to make the generator was magnets sounded like a relief at first, had there not been an unpredictable time limit. With the power of science they would be able to make it work. But Gen couldn't say he was following 100%. 

Rain was making his hair a little wet, and he watched Senku coat the iron in lacquer. "What… are you doing..?",Gen questioned, but instead of a clear answer, Senku just continued using science-y terms he couldn't quite place. He got the gist of the idea, but the rest was just fuzzy. The grunting Senku let out as he pulled the copper around the iron was distracting as well. _No, concentrate, Gen!_

But then, a different threat moved up to them over the bridge from the village. 

"Aw crap, it's Magma!", Chrome yelled out. 

"Words won't be able to get through to a simpleton like him. We can't avoid a fight here!", Kohaku continued. 

Senku was sweating. Or it was the rain falling down on them, Gen wasn't entirely sure. He also couldn't say why he noticed. "If we get into an all-out fight with the village right now, it's over!", Senku exclaimed. He glanced at Gen. His eyes were pleading. 

Pouting, Gen turned to look at where Magma and his minions were approaching. "I guess I don't have a choice.." 

Quickly asking Suika for some flowers, Gen prepared to confuse his enemies and buy Senku some time. He wanted to see what the kingdom science had to offer. Dying wasn't a nice idea either.

"Flowers are much better than war, after all…" 

Gen worked his magic, making Magma leave again after just a short moment. Another plus was he impressed Senku with it as well. Grinning, he went back to the others. 

From a far distance, he could see the lightning shoot down onto the fastly made rod Kohaku provided with her raw strength. Slowly, Gen walked up to Senku until he was by his side. The rain had stopped, but a few droplets still ran down Senku's face. 

"And so the god of lightning descends." 

Gen would be lying if he said this didn't excite him in the least. Or even turned him on a little. On the contrary, Gen was vibrating next to Senku, eyes as big as plates. "What's up with you, Senku-chan? There's nothing to work with here in this stone-age world… Are you seriously going to–" 

And, yes, Senku went on and grabbed the newly made magnet. 

From there on out, they continued working like nothing had happened. Not long after, they had acquired the generator, powered by Kinro and Ginro. Which was all thanks to Gen's mentalist work. He didn't hesitate to make them work, however still wondered if their endless labor was still getting any electricity whatsoever. 

Senku was fast to show him how much everything really paid off. Gen understood well. His eyes widened. 

"Chrome, are you afraid of the night?" 

"Yeah. It is dark, after all. Why do you ask?" 

"There's no darkness in my age," Senku said. "Old Edison erased the night from the world with his incandescent light bulb. He conquered the twenty-four hour day. With science, humanity defeated the night. This is going to light the darkness of the night for the first time in 3,700 years. It's the flame of science." 

Gen couldn't believe his eyes. A light so bright, he almost had to look away, shone down from the warehouse Senku and Chrome were seated on. 

Senku had made light in the stone age. How could Gen say no to that? 

*

Together with Suika, Kohaku and Chrome, Senku sat in the warehouse. They were discussing Asagiri Gen and Senku couldn't help but underline and stress the notion of his importance as an addition to the kingdom of science. The others, on the other hand, had different ideals. And Kohaku and Chrome still had a grudge. 

"Tsukasa is the one behind Senku's murder!", they kept telling Suika. Each time Senku told them he wasn't really dead as to speak of, but they didn't pay him too much mind. 

"So that Tsukasa person is a bad man and Gen is with him? That makes Gen bad!" 

Gen blew his white bang to the side. He was standing below the warehouse, hearing them talk. When Suika said this, he turned, walking around like he hadn't been eavesdropping. 

Of course they thought he's a bad guy, that was good. It's what he wanted them to think. This didn't explain the aching in his chest, though. 

"But! Then he helped out with Magma! So he's a good guy!!" 

Senku chuckled. "He's neither. It doesn't doesn't matter whether he's a good guy or a bad guy. We _need_ him to be on the side of the kingdom of science. We'll have him make a bogus report to Tsukasa, saying 'Senku is definitely dead.' That's the only way we can win." 

When Chrome looked out the warehouse's door and told Gen this, he was met with a mean grin. "My my, a young man's conviction, how passionate. Unfortunately, I have none of that, Chrome-chan. After all, I'm the world's smoothest talker. I only look out for myself." 

He left, wandering around the clearance. Walking past the generator, he gently touched the copper on it. Gen heard the leaves rustle behind him, turned his head a little to the side, but nothing could have prepared him from being beaten almost to death. Being the mentalist that he is, Gen had an ace up his sleeve, he was prepared. While he had the perpetrator believe he was dead, he knew Senku would find his little pockets filled with fake blood, while he was passed out. 

To his luck, Kohaku's ears were almost as sharp as her eyes and Senku and the other retrieved Gen. 

Back in the warehouse, the others talked about themselves. Gen was in no walking condition, but if he didn't tell Tsukasa Senku was dead soon, they would be in serious trouble. 

Chrome was fast aslz, as the others filtered out. Gen blinked his eyes open, his vision was blurry and unclear, but he could feel someone sitting by his side. From what he could tell, it smelled like Senku. Not like he remembered his smell. 

"In this stone world…" 

Senku leaned over the man. Placing his hand over Gen, who was turning the over way, Senku inched closer. His ear was close to Gen's mouth and he felt his breath when he spoke. It was warm. 

"Can you make it? Onsen and a bottle of Cola..? Light bulbs?" 

"Yeah. I can. It's me, after all." 

"One more thing, Senku-chan…", Gen wheezed quietly. 

"What is it, mentalist?", Senku whispered. He had no idea what else Gen would want, but he was on thin ice if he wanted Gen on his side. He could die for real this time.

"Let's have the first bath and taste of Cola together…," Gen pleaded, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah," Senku smiled. If that's all it took, he could imagine he'd even enjoy it. "Let's." 

And with that Gen's decision was settled. 

Gen left to tell Tsukasa Senku was dead. 

*

When Gen was back for the next time, the kingdom of science had expanded tenfold. 

Senku had gotten a lab. It was filled with glass containers and the likes he needed to do all kinds of experiments with. The onsen turned out to be reality, slowly but surely. This was for Ruri's cure and many other plans Senku had, even if they had to go lengths to acquire the sulfuric acid. Gen was relieved he had not been a part of that mission.

However, he wasn't exactly excited to watch the small water wheel at the waterfall, either, like Senku had made him do. He was impatient, looking inside once it was done, to find carbonated water. 

Running off to Senku in his lab with the finished product, he was excited to say the least. Would this finally be a step forward to his cola? 

When he asked Senku about it, he was proved wrong once again. "So, not like I'm expecting anything, but–" 

Senku's cheeks turned rosy. "That's right. You know what carbonated water means." 

Now it was Gen's turn to blush. "Carbonated water means…" 

And suddenly Senku killed the romantic vibe with his science talk. "We mix it with sodium hydroxide to make baking soda!" 

"Right. Of course. Baking soda." 

With this, they acquired the cure-all sulfa drug. Of course they did, this was their first priority. Gen knew this. But he was a little disappointed, still. 

"Too bad I can't go in and watch her take the drugs…," Gen sighed. But Senku only smiled. 

"It's fine. When we're back, tonight. I have a present for you then, mentalist." 

For once, Gen believed he knew exactly what Senku was talking about. 

*

Once again, Gen found himself impatient. Senku had planted him down in the warehouse, telling him to wait like a good boy. Not like that already made him hot and bothered already. And now he had to wait. 

"What's he taking so long for…?",Gen asked himself, tapping his finger against his crossed arms. 

Senku, after popping his head through the house's door, grinned. "Hey, Asagiri Gen… Can't believe you were so patient."

"Took you long enough, what were you even–," Gen began to get up, when Senku clutched his shoulders to push him back on his butt. "Ah– No. Be good and sit. I'll have to blindfold you." 

"Can we not do this on the ground?" 

Senku chuckled. "You can walk down the stairs blindfolded, alright," Senku claimed as he pulled a cloth around Gen's head. 

Sighing, Gen let himself be led around by the science user. Surprisingly enough, their walk wasn't that long, but Gen could feel the heat radiating from Senku. His hands were hot. 

"You ready?",Senku questioned, squeezing Gen's shoulders. Gen felt his voice coming from behind him, close to his ear. He squirmed, nodding gently. 

"Yeah, get on with it already." 

Senku took off the cloth quickly. After Gen's eyes adjusted to the light, he almost choked in his spit. Taking a step back, he fell into Senku, who caught him by the hips. 

Before them, a beautifully lit hot onsen spread hidden between walls of rocks. It gave them a good enough amount of privacy to soak in the steaming water. Gen's eyes sparkled. 

Gen was so engrossed in the view, he yelped when Senku pulled the other against himself. He almost felt his heart beating,"There's more…," he purred. 

"Wh–Who–… What– What more could there possibly be!?", Gen yelled out, gesturing to the entire arrangement, before he was pulled to the side. 

Senku immediately started undoing his robe. "Strip, mentalist." 

"Okay, this is cute and all, but shouldn't you take me on a date first or something?" 

The answer he got was Senku making a face. It had the essence of 'Try again, idiot' all over it. It took a little until it made Gen's brain click. "Oh, THIS–..Oh, so this is our– O–okay, I see, then," the boy stuttered. 

Piece for piece, Gen took his time to undress. He could feel Senku's eyes all over himself, as he dropped garment for garment and he loved every second of it. Once all his clothes lay folded over a rock, Gen turned to see Senku was already butt naked as well. How nice.

"So," Gen hummed, eyeing the other shamelessly,"Is my other surprise you or will I be disappointed?" 

Senku hid his face. His hand could only do so much to hide his blush, though what he was trying to hide more was his grin. He cursed, heat pooling in all the good places. "That– was really smooth. But no. Actually, you're 10 billion percent not going to be disappointed." 

Senku walked Gen over to the water. One hand was resting on his lower back and Gen had trouble not to squirm under the touch. However, when Senku pointed to the bottle floating on a wooden plate in the water, Gen gasped out. Without any hesitation whatsoever, the man slipped into the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as he made his way to the bottle. The water was the perfect temperature. Of course it was. 

"Senku-chan~~!! You're _AMAZING_!", Gen exclaimed, following the other with his eyes as he approached. The smug expression on Senku's face somehow made Gen even happier. He had pulled this, all of this, off, in the new stone age. "God, you're so amazing– Can I– like, can I–," Gen stumbled over his words in all this excitement. Senku only nodded. 

"Go ahead, mentalist," he said, resting his back against the rocks. 

Senku observed the way Gen ripped off the bottle cap. His face was all scrunched up when he took big gulps of the 'Senku Cola' and the scientist couldn't help but think the way foam and cola droplets slid down Gen's neck and chest looked delicious. He himself was more of an energy-drink kind of guy, but he couldn't say no to this. Couldn't say no to _him._

With a sharp gasp, Gen caught his breath after almost downing the entire bottle in one go. "Ah~! I missed this so much…," Gen panted. Glancing at Senku with a smile, Gen spied the desire in his eyes. 

"Can I get a taste, too? Asagiri Gen…," Senku hummed, getting closer to the other. There was no way he wasn't doing this on purpose, but Gen enjoyed it.

 _Oh, how could I ever say no to this?_ Gen sighed inwardly. He licked his sweet tasting lips, took another sip and closed the distance between them. Their chests were pressed together, hands finding their way over the other's skin in a slow pattern. Holding Senku's chin with his index and thumb, Gen quietly made a sound between and moan and a sigh. "Oh, Senku-chan…," he breathed, their lips almost touching. Longing.

Senku, for one, had no idea _what_ he was even doing, but let the feeling guide him. And this feeling pressed him together tightly with Asagiri Gen. Their lips met and Senku could taste the sweet honey on Gen's lips as said man sighed out. 

Since they had met not too long ago, they had been craving this. The proximity, the warmth and contact. The intimacy. Senku craved that contact. This connection between them which held him back from second guessing this situation. All he knew was he was getting hot all over and he wanted more, more and _more._

"G–Gen… Asagiri Gen," Senku called out, when his hands grabbed the sinched waist of the other, letting his tongue trail over the cola stains leading from Gen's neck, down to his chest. 

"H-hmm~.. Senku-chan… feels nice." 

A fire lit inside of Ishigami Senku. It wasn't science related. He wouldn't exactly call it a sexual awakening. As irrational as it was, Senku caught himself having all the symptoms of romantic attraction. 

"Argh," he grunted annoyed,"This is so illogical but I _can't stop–"_

Gen shuddered a moan when Senku bit his nape, burying his nails in the others shoulders. "H–hng, Se–" 

"I'm sorry, sorry. Did I hurt you?" Senku worried, biting his lips as he glanced up at the mentalist. There was a bite mark on his nape. Senku wanted to bite it again.

"Do it again," Gen whined out," harder this time. Again, please, Senku-chan~!" 

_Ah, I see_ Senku thought to himself as he admired the view before him. _So, he's one of those._ Senku had no complaints whatsoever.

Senku felt his dick harden. Gen's erection was poking Senku's hip, and the boy sighed out "Nothing I'd rather do, Gen.." 

Sinking his teeth in the delicate flesh once more, Senku moaned a little. He liked this feeling, he enjoyed it more than a lot. He knew that like this, Senku would be able to see Asagiri Gen's true colors. And no one but him was able to bring these to light. Senku savoured this. 

Grabbing the back of Gen's neck, Senku grinned. He pulled the muscles down, his tongue slipping past the mentalists lips. This made him moan out, the pain and harshness just the way he liked it. Actually, Gen believed if it was Senku, he wouldn't mind either way. 

Senku had no idea what he was doing. Still, without having a clue, Senku tongue fucked into Gen's mouth and the man rutted against him in the water. "Fu– A–ah..!", Gen moaned. He clutched at the other, pulling his hair a tiny bit. 

"You.. look really good like this, mentalist," Senku had to admit out loud,"This– you look wonderful… This is exhilarating, Gen.." 

"Shut up and kiss me, Senku," Gen commanded, hiking his legs around the other. "Hold me," he sighed out as he kissed Senku. 

Senku whined. His erection was rubbing against Gen's ass. Gen adjusted their position, so that they could press their cocks together. "Fuck," Gen cursed," I'm getting light-headed… Senku-chan." 

"It's alright, I got you…," Senku reassured the other, holding onto him like he was his last everything. "I don't–," he tried to explain to Gen that he didn't know what to do, but the mentalist was already one step ahead, grabbing both of their dicks in his hands. Moaning out at the amazing feeling pooling in Gen's stomach, he whined out. Senku took his chance. He pressed their open mouths together, swallowing down Gen's moans desperately, one after another. 

Gen was rubbing them together, hot skin pressed together. He was panting, holding onto Senku with his legs, one arm draped over his shoulders. Senku started to move his hips in sync with Gen's movements, not because he knew what he was doing, but because he was following his instincts. And this, to Gen, was one of the hottest things. 

"Se–Senku.. I'm gonna come..," Gen moaned out, toes curling. This took Senku by surprise, thinking of a way to make this feel even better for Gen. Grinning and panting, Senku whispered into Gen's ear. "Go on, come, Asagiri Gen…"

Gen gasped when Senku licked over his ear, traveling down his neck and sinking his teeth into it. Shaking, scratching over Senkusz back, Gen came into the water. Even if he was oversensitive, Gen kept going, rubbing his thumb over Senku's tip. He groaned out, panting against Gen's collarbone and he came after him, hips rutting against Gen. 

They just stood there, breathing. After a few moments, they grinned at one another, laughing a little as they embraced each other. 

"That was," Gen smiled into Senku's hair," really nice…" 

Senku nodded, rubbing his nose against the taller ones. "Yeah," he agreed. "That felt good. I feel like a lot of tension left my body." 

Gen smiled gently, running his wet, clean hands over Senku's hair. The strands started to fall to his sides even more than before and Gen beamed. He really loved this wet hair look on Senku. "Wow," Gen brushed the hair from left to right,"You look so damn good with your hair down, Senku-chan~ Why not wear it like this more often..?" 

Pursing his lips in thought, Senku chuckled. Gen saw this as an invitation to kiss him. He pulled the scientist against himself, planting kisses all over his face, making Senku hum. "I wash it and let it dry in my sleep, but when I wake up my hair is always up."

"I see," Gen smiled, trailing his fingers through the thick, white, wet strands. "Well, I guess I'll have to be there when your hair is wet then. Right?" Gen grinned, "Senku-chan.." 

"You're right, Asagiri Gen." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading!! If any of y'all ever wanna talk about drstone or just chat, you can find me on IG and Twitter at tetsun_art c:!!  
> Until then! Y'alls Tetsu


End file.
